Echo
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Gemanya masih bisa Hinata dengar namun, sumber suaranya tidak bisa ia temukan (AU) (OS)


**Echo,**

 **sebuah fanfiksi** (c) Shiori Sophi; **Naruto** (c) Masashi Kishimoto; Chrysanthemum Flower Bed (c) Jay Chou; **Peringatan!** Apapun bisa terjadi dalam fiksi. no pairing yes. Don't like, don't read.

[gemanya masih bisa Hinata dengar namun, sumber suaranya tidak bisa ia temukan]

* * *

 _ **Retrouvailles.**_ _French. n. The feeling one gets after reuniting after a long time_

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu lupa kita sudah tiada?" Pertanyaan Sasuke mengusik benakku. Entah kapan kata-kata itu terlontar, aku tidak ingat. Tiba-tiba saja ia muncul di saat-saat yang tepat untukku menemukan alasan, hanya untuk sekedar gelisah. Aku sendiri melupakan jawabanku waktu itu.

 _Apa maksudnya? Apakah dia bermaksud untuk melupakan janjinya?_

Aku melirik ke arah jam yang masih berjalan kontinyu. Waktu masih belum berhenti menjalankan tugas. Aku menghela napas lega. Baru lewat lima menit, kataku lagi, menenangkan diri. Menarik sebuah buku dari _totte-bag_ bergambar kodok yang bisa bicara. Harfiahnya, ada gambar balon suara dengan kata-kata di dalamnya, _'I love petrichor.'_

Teman-teman bilang seleraku aneh. Menyukai buku-buku tebal yang notabene bukan buku pelajaran. Selalu membacanya tidak kenal waktu, tidak kenal tempat. Beberapa kali aku ditegur gara-gara tidak memperhatikan lawan bicara.

Sasukelah yang menarikku lebih jauh untuk berinteraksi. Dan meninggalkan kesan mendalam satu sama lain. Selama ini aku tidak pernah benar-benar tertarik mencampuri urusan orang lain. Tapi, Sasuke bisa. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua.

Menimbulkan tatapan-tatapan kecemburuan bertebaran. Aku berusaha tak peduli. Sasuke memang memesona. Dan aku menguaknya dari sudut pandang berbeda.

Aku mendongak melihat jam. Sudah hampir satu jam lewat lima belas. Sudah hampir setengah buku habis. Sudah hampir lupa bahwa aku sedang menunggu Sasuke. Meregangkan tangan dan kepalaku, aku menoleh kanan-kiri. Lalu was-was kembali, _jangan-jangan tadi Sasuke sudah ke sini tapi, ia pulang lagi gara-gara tak melihatku. Laki-laki itu pasti malas mencari di kafe yang sudah mulai ramai sedari tadi_.

Seharusnya aku memakai pakaian yang mencolok dan duduk di tengah ruangan, bukan di balik tembok seperti ini. Apalagi bila sedang membaca, aku mengingat-ingat posisi tubuhku tadi, rambut yang kubiarkan tergerai pasti jatuh menutupi wajah yang menunduk. Sempurna untuk memberikan privasi penuh padaku. Bukan untuk ditemukan orang dengan mudah saat janjian.

Dengan malas aku mencari ponsel dan menggulung layarnya mencari nama Sasuke. Nihil. Tak ada telepon masuk, atau pesan singkat. Aku sedikit kesal pada laki-laki itu. Terpaksa kusentuh gambar telepon, _dialing ..._

Nada sambungan terasa sangat lama. Lalu suara operator yang masuk langsung membuatku mematuk simbol _end call_ seketika. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kafe terayun masuk. Sejentik perasaan berharap menggantikan kesal yang mulai bertumpuk. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut oranye masuk.

Bukan Sasuke. Positif.

Aku mengembuskan napas keras-keras, masih memutuskan tetap tinggal atau tidak. Aku mengikuti langkah lelaki yang baru masuk itu. Tas ransel terpanggul di bahunya yang tegap. Ia berhenti di tengah-tengah ruangan, di sebelah pasangan yang sedang mengobrol, matanya berkeliling mencari tempat duduk. Sepertinya, aku mengenalnya.

"Hoi, Hinata- _chan_!" sapanya riang. Ia berjalan dengan pasti ke arahku.

"Y-ya?" jawabku.

"Maaf _banget_ , menunggu lama. Tadi aku ketiduran, hehe," ujar Naruto dengan gestur menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala. Senyum polos yang lebar tersungging, memintaku untuk menerima permohonan maafnya.

Raut wajahku masih menunjukkan kebingungan. Aku janjian dengan Sasuke namun, yang datang malah Naruto. Aku tahu mereka berteman dekat. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka mengumbar hubungan pribadinya dengan orang lain sekalipun itu _aniki-_ nya.

Aku bilang hubungan pribadi bukan dalam arti khusus. Hanya karena kami punya hobi sama dan kupikir tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengobrol seasyik Sasuke bila menyangkut perkembangan dunia literasi. Tak mungkin 'kan Sasuke menyuruh Naruto yang lebih menyukai kegiatan _outdoor,_ menggantikannya hanya untuk ngobrol tentang buku baru yang dikeluarkan Julie Kagawa.

"Kita jadi mengerjakan tugas kelompok 'kan?" tanyanya melihatku yang tak kunjung merespon sesuai harapannya. Naruto melirik novel yang terbuka di meja dan _black tea macchiato_ yang hampir habis. Tak ada tanda-tanda aku hendak mengerjakan tugas.

Aku meraih ponsel lagi. Alarm pengingat berbunyi. Di layarnya tertulis 'Kerja kelompok tugas DDIB sama Naruto.'

Naruto cuma terlambat lima belas menit.

.

.

.

"Hinata, ternyata kau asyik juga ya, kalau diajak ngobrol," kata Naruto sambil membereskan properti yang akan digunakan untuk pementasan nanti.

Aku tersipu mendengar pujiannya, hanya tertawa lirih. Naruto kerap kali melontarkan komentar-komentar yang terlintas begitu saja di kepala. Pada awalnya, aku merasa sedikit tertekan. Lama-kelamaan aku terbiasa. Dia tidak _sejauh_ yang kubayangkan. Aku menyukainya.

Kami sering melakukan kegiatan bersama. Tak kusangka dia bisa menyeretku ke dalam kegiatan dengan massa sebagai obyeknya. Pernah beberapa kali aku ingin sekali bertanya tentang Sasuke tapi selalu gagal. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini sepertinya aku menikmati waktuku dengan Naruto dan melupakan semua yang membuatku resah.

"Aku menyukaimu Hinata," tembak Naruto padaku tiba-tiba.

Kami sedang berjalan menuju tempat rapat. Berdua.

"E-eh?" penyakit gugupku kambuh begitu saja. Dadaku seakan meledak saat berusaha memahami kalimat tunggalnya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang mengucapkan kata-kata itu begitu gamblang. Wajahku memanas. Bingung harus berbuat apa apalagi memilih kata-kata. "M-maaf, Naruto, sepertinya aku mau ke kamar kecil. Kau duluan saja."

Secepat kilat aku berlari meninggalkan ia dan pertanyaannya.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku tak pernah berani menyinggungnya lagi. Begitu pun Naruto yang menganggapnya tak pernah terjadi. Kuharap ia telah menyimpulkan jawabanku.

Aku semakin tidak enak pada Naruto untuk menanyakan tentang Sasuke. Naruto masih berteman baik denganku. Tapi adakalanya kepalaku dipenuhi oleh Sasuke.

"Sasuke sedang _summer camp_ di Jerman." Tanpa diminta Naruto memberikan kabarnya.

"Hm, Hinata- _chan_ menyukai Sasuke ya?" tanyanya.

Bisa kulihat matanya meredup, mengamati perubahan raut wajahku. Aku berusaha sebisanya memasang wajah datar tapi, sepertinya gagal. Jantungku berdebar keras sampai nyeri saat aku mengatakannya, "Ti-tidak kok."

Ada sedikit lega di wajah Naruto. Ia tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Kami sibuk dengan pikiran kami sendiri. Suasana jadi canggung.

"Eh, nanti malam mau keluar bareng?" ajak Naruto, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Boleh," jawabku mengangguk.

Sepanjang perjalanan wajah Sasuke kembali terbayang. _Huh, dia ke tempat Kafka ya? Awas saja nanti kalau tidak membawa buah tangan._ Salah satu penulis asal Jerman itu memang favorit Sasuke. Ia membaca karya-karya Haruki Murakami dan mengenal Kafka secara tidak langsung dari sana.

Aku bisa dibuatnya diam selama setengah jam bila Sasuke sudah bercerita tentang karya-karya mereka. Sedangkan aku sendiri lebih menyukai novel remaja semacam "Eleanor & Park" punya Raibow Rowell yang menceritakan tentang anak _broken home_ atau romansa David Levithan dalam "Every-day".

Aku tidak menyadari tangan Naruto yang menyelip erat di antara jari-jemariku.

Dua minggu Sasuke pergi. Tanpa wasiat. Dan kata-kata dalam buku-buku mulai membeku.

Aku ke perpustakaan, tanganku menelusuri komputer pencarian, menuju sela-sela buku kecokelatan. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan Sasuke dalam Kafka yang berkelana.

Entah kenapa saat Naruto membawaku nonton film drama di bioskop malam itu, aku menangis teramat cengeng.

Di akhir film, perpisahan adalah konklusi yang mutlak dari sutradara. Dan pelukan menjadi hadiah terakhir paling indah.

Sasuke tidak pernah memelukku. Narutolah yang meremas pundakku.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku baru pulang dari kampus. Di sekitaran _boulevard_ aku melihat sepasang muda-mudi berjalan bergandengan tangan. Sang perempuan menggelayut manja pada sang pria. Rambutnya sewarna permen kapas, terlihat mencolok. Sakura pasti dengan pacarnya tapi, siapa?

Kudengar tiga bulan lalu ia sudah putus dengan Sasori, kakak kelas berambut merah yang sering sekali mengulang mata kuliah semester tiga bareng kami. Di kelas pun, tak jarang ia tertidur tapi, tiap ujian nilainya selalu gemilang. Mengherankan.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mengulang," tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku suka mata kuliah ini," jawabnya malas. "Lagi pula menyenangkan bisa melihatmu tiap hari."

Semudah itulah kelopak cinta jatuh di hati Sakura. Sejak saat itu mereka selalu bersama dan akur. Penyebab mereka putus—aku tak tahu. Pada suatu hari, tahu-tahu Sakura muncul dengan wajah sembab. Butuh waktu lama untuk menumbuhkan kembali senyumnya.

Aku tak terlalu paham sebenarnya mengenai kronologis orang jatuh cinta. Di dunia nyata.

Kami berjalan semakin mendekat, hampir berpapasan.

Saat aku hendak menyapanya, gadis itu mendahului. Ia melambaikan tangannya.

"Hinata- _chan_! Baru pulang?"

Aku tertegun. Di sebelahnya ada seorang lelaki. Pikiran bahwa ia pacar baru Sakura berusaha kuenyahkan. Kupikir aku sedang berhalusinasi. Kupikir Sasuke tidak akan tersenyum seperti itu. Senyum basa-basi. Padaku?

Aku membeku. Jaket PDL dengan _nametag_ Sasuke terpakai di tubuh Sakura. Lengannya yang kepanjangan menyamarkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Pandangan Sasuke yang kutatap sekilas terlihat lembut sekaligus asing. Aku tidak mengerti. Sikap formalnya, sepintas terlihat seperti seorang _gentleman_. Itu agak tidak masuk akal.

Beralih pada Sakura, ia terlihat berseri-seri.

Kepalaku cuma bergerak samar, mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis itu. Tak sepenuhnya yakin pada jawabanku sendiri. Perasaan _retrouvailles_ masih menyergapku.

Namanya masih tertahan di ujung lidah.

Tidak akan ada oleh-oleh. Aku tahu.

Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menatapku, dengan caranya yang dulu.

Pertanyaan Sasuke kembali terngiang-ngiang. Lebih mirip pernyataan, sekarang.

Lamat-lamat ada yang berbunyi semakin keras, sebuah lagu dinyanyikan, mungkin bermaksud mengiringi.

 _... ni de xiao rong yi fan huang_  
 _... Your smile has faded_

 _hua luo ren duan chang / wo xin shi jing jing tang_  
 _Hearts broken into million pieces like petals falling, I lay my troubles aside_

 _bei feng luan / ye wei yang / ni de ying zi jian bu duan_  
 _Northern winds gush and the night is still young. Unable to shake off your shadow_

 _tu liu wo gu dan / zai hu mian / cheng shuang_  
 _Leaving me alone with my reflection in the water_

"Nona, sepertinya ponselmu berbunyi." Satu-satunya orang yang memiliki suara bariton menggetarkan vibranya.

Aku tergeragap, tidak sempat mencerna lebih lanjut. Sensasi asing ketika Sasuke memanggilku _nona_ , memikatku. Seperti _deja-vu_ yang tidak keberatan bila kuulang berulangkali.

Sambil merogoh-rogoh tas aku berpikir dengan lambat. Sumber suara itu masih ada. Aku cuma berada di luar kotak kaca, di luar teritorinya.

Mungkin kuncinya sudah diganti, pasti ada cara untuk memasukinya. Aku mungkin hampir gila, memikirkan lelaki itu yang kini telah memiliki kekasih.

"Ya, halo?" kataku melanjutkan telepon yang sudah kadung kujawab. Senyumku terlanjur merekah.

 _Kita mungkin sedang memulai lagi untuk menjadi ada, Sasuke_.

 **tamat. 18102016**

* * *

 **Sophi's note—** sebenernya lagunya nggak terlalu berhubungan sama ceritanya, sih, hihi. Lagi suka aja dengerin lagu itu jadi ikut masuk deh.

Oh ya itu kutipannya saya ngutip dari urban dictionary.

Kalau ada yang salah atau kurang atau saran bilang-bilang ya, maaf kalo daftar bacaannya lawas, haha, nggak apdet nih, sama buku baru. (thanks kak Mady atas rekomend-nya)

Yosh, makasiiiih banyaaaak udah baca C:

Sampai ketemu, lagi.


End file.
